legacy_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancestor Blessing Revivals
Ancestor Blessings, as explained in the Vocabulary page, are the auto saves that pop up throughout the entire levels. When a pup or the main wolf dies, Seri (when she remembers) reloads the auto save and it brings them back. One ancestor blessing is used per wolf or pup. Side story wolves cannot use ancestor blessings on themselves or their pups if they have any but they do earn ancestor blessings if they complete their challenge. This page talks about the wolves and pups who were revived using ancestor blessings. Eclipse Though Ancestor Blessings weren't around then, Eclipse was killed by a bull elk. He was revived in the next episode and his death was passed off as a nightmare. Kuma Kuma had to use two ancestor blessings during his first litter (correct me if that's wrong). The first time was when he was chasing down the bull elk and he was held underwater by the bull elk and he drowned. It was only the fact that Kuma had his ancestor blessings that saved his bloodline from ending. The second time he had to use an ancestor blessing was when he battled with a cougar. He was one of the first MAIN HEIRS to die from a cougar attack. Kuma was battling a cougar in a desperate attempt to save Nightwatch from it but ended up dying in the process. His son also died as a result and the cougar was named "The Merciless Cougar." More on Nightwatch below. Nightwatch Nightwatch was the second pup to die from a cougar attack - Hope being the first. He and Kuma had crossed the river down by the Little Butte and Kuma was resting with Nightwatch. While Nightwatch was resting with his father, he was targeted by a cougar. Kuma tried desperately to save him but ended up dying in the process and Nightwatch died as a result. Two ancestor blessings were used - one for Nightwatch, one for Kuma. Jasmine Jasmine was born to Misty and Glen. She ended up drowning as a result of Misty not resting before taking her across the Sandbar Crossing and an ancestor blessing was used to bring her back but Aspen died almost immediately after. Aspen's death notification came up but it was unknown how he died. So, Jasmine was saved but her brother was killed by something and it has remained unknown. Eclipse's All female pup Second Litter (Dawn, Dusk, Lyra and Galaxy) Seri tried three times to save Eclipse's second litter in the episode "Untold Tragedy", which technically counted as using unknown ancestor blessings but all three times the entire litter died from either predators when Eclipse tried to hunt for them or from starvation because Twilight just wouldn't feed the pups or go to the summer hunting grounds. This was passed off as Twilight having "died" by Seri. Luna's Entire First Litter (Once; Leo, Nova, Comet, and Jupiter) Leo, Nova, and Comet were killed via eagle-glitch in the episode "Luna's Nightmare". However, this was passed off as, well, a nightmare. Seri reloaded the save, though it didn't prevent all four pups from dying a second time. One of Moondancer's Pups Contrary to what some people think, Moondancer did lose one pup, though that pup was brought back with an ancestor blessing. Lunala's Second Litter (Pyrite, Star, Falcon, and Shadow) All of Lunala's second litter died. Shadow was the only one who could be brought back with an ancestor blessing, as the others died anyway after using up all the ancestor blessings. Jasmine and Aspen (Misty's Pups) Aspen was attacked just after he was brought across the river, by an unknown predator. Jasmine drowned about two seconds after that, and no matter how many blessings were used, Seri couldn't bring Aspen back. Jasmine could be brought back, but Aspen died no matter what. Sky (Kuma's Pups) Almost as soon as Willow had Kuma's first litter, one of the girls, Sky, was killed by a cougar. However, she was brought back with an ancestor blessing. Atlas Atlas once died to a bear, but as the community voted and refused to let him die, Seri brought him back. That's technically an ancestor blessing, an unofficial one, but still an ancestor blessing. Pebble and Dawn (Kuma's Pups) Pebble was very quickly killed by a coyote after Kuma couldn't get there in time, but she was brought back with an Ancestor Blessing. Dawn drowned in the river when Kuma was hunting, because she decided to wander to the middle of nowhere. Category:Information